yogibearfandomcom-20200214-history
Yogi Bear's All-Star Christmas Caper
Yogi Bear's All-Star Christmas Caper is television special starring Yogi Bear and company. It is the third and final Christmas special to feature Yogi. Produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions, it was first aired on December 21, 1982 on CBS. Premise Yogi and pals help out a little girl, who's father is so wrapped up in his business that he doesn't have the time to be with her on Christmas. Synopsis When Huckleberry Hound and his friends Hokey Wolf, Snagglepuss, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, and Snooper and Blabber visit Jellystone Park for Christmas, they discover Yogi Bear and Boo Boo have escaped from Jellystone and hidden out in a department store, where Yogi is posing as a Santa Claus. Along the way, he helps a little girl named Judy Jones rediscover her faith in Christmas when her father, a billionaire named J. Wellington Jones, is too busy for her. Yogi says that many parents have to work hard to support their kids, and since her father is not home, Yogi and Boo Boo propose escorting Judy through the city to bring her to her dad. Ranger Smith and the others look for Yogi when they learn he and Boo Boo are in the city. Yogi reunites with his friends, who help to look for Judy's father. In his search, Snagglepuss encounters Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble as Street Santas, who tell him to ask a passing lady his question. When the old lady screams in fear of Snagglepuss, Fred and Barney attack him, claiming it to be an entertainment purpose. Snooper and Blabber go to the police. Quick Draw has no luck, as Mr. Jinks hasn't seen Mr. Jones; Pixie and Dixie leave a present for Mr. Jinks (which contains a bulldog). Magilla Gorilla, Wally Gator, and Yakky Doodle haven't seen Mr. Jones either, and since Yogi hasn't had any luck locating her dad's office, they take Judy to Jellystone to try to figure out a plan there. At Judy's home, J. Wellington Jones is troubled when his daughter isn't there, so he calls the police to help find her. Also working with the police is Ranger Smith, who is looking for Yogi and Boo Boo. The police are at the department store where Judy was last seen, and interrogate all the men who work as Santas. When they realize Judy went off with a Santa who wasn't a department store employee, they assume she was kidnapped. This accusation concerns Ranger Smith (despite having past problems with Yogi's antics, he can't believe Yogi would commit such a grave act). At the park, Yogi and his friends celebrate Christmas when the police arrive with Mr. Jones, accusing Yogi Bear of kidnapping his daughter. After interrogating Yogi about why he ran off with Judy, Mr. Jones realizes he's never home to spend time with Judy and orders the police to let Yogi go, claiming he is the guilty one. The special then ends with everyone singing Christmas carols in the park. Characters Main characters: * Yogi Bear Supporting characters: * TBA Villains: * TBA Other characters: * TBA Locations * Jellystone Park Objects * TBA Vehicles * TBA Cast Notes/trivia * TBA Errors * Yogi's friends and Ranger Smith act like they've never met before even though they were already well acquainted. Home media * Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper VHS released on September 26, 1995. * Yogi's All-Star Christmas Caper DVD released by Warner Home Video on December 7, 2010. Gallery Videos }} Category:Specials